brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
The Fugitive Pt. 1/The Fugitive Pt. 2
'"The Fugitive Pt. 1/The Fugitive Pt. 2" '''are the 11th and 12th episodes of Season Four of ''Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired on January 1, 2017 to 3.49 million viewers. Episode Synopsis A mass escape of convicts from a prison van in the streets of Brooklyn sends the entire squad on a manhunt. The only key witness? Former NFL running back Marshawn Lynch (guest-starring as himself). Meanwhile, Jake and Amy place a bet on who can bring in the most escaped convicts - and the loser has to move into the winner's apartment. Then, with only one fugitive still on the loose, Jake enlists a surprising ally.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20161207fox13/ Plot Part 1 At 9:23 AM, a police van carrying prisoners crashes and all the inmates escape the wreckage. With this, Holt calls for a Manhunt for the nine prisoners sending out two pairs consisting of Jake and Terry, and Amy and Charles out to bring them in. Jake and Amy decide to use this situation as a bet; with the loser having to move into the winner's apartment. Both Jake and Amy's partner's side with them; Terry sympathizing with Jake needing his own space, while Boyle wants Amy to win so Jake will move closer to him Back at the precinct, Holt and Rosa begin interviewing witnesses for any leads while Gina is stationed on the tip line. Holt and Rosa interview one witness, Marshawn Lynch, but get nowhere as he describes his quesadilla in great detail. The other two witnesses, a Slavic (Macedonian) woman named Angela Stojanovski and a nut job named Rob that believes in the underground lizard people do not help either. Jake and Terry bring in one of the convicts to the precinct, but Amy reveals that she and Boyle were able to bring in three already thanks to some gear they got from the tactical armory. Jake and Terry, however, are able to get three more convicts thanks to gaining a mobile command center from Homeland Security. Amy and Charles manage to arrest the 8th perp, leaving a tie at 4-4. The ninth and final one, however, is unable to be located by either team. Meanwhile, Holt and Rosa are able to put together Angela's constant "kanalizacija" means manhole in Serbo-Croatian, and Rob's mentioning about seeing a "lizard person" slip back underground. They realize that the final convict is hiding out in the sewers and inform both teams about it. The two pairs corner the convict, but Jake decides to stop his Miranda Rights and give Amy the win, citing that her happiness is more important than winning a dumb bet. Their celebration is cut short however when Charles finds out that the person they caught is not the convict, instead the van driver who was blackmailed into causing the crash. The convict, now named George Gessilnick, has been in the system since he was 11 and left the hospital that he was sent to after the crash after disguising himself as the van driver. Rosa adds in that he has had multiple aliases, and Jake recognizes one of them. Jake then makes a couple of calls for someone, and later that night meets the person; Doug "The Pontiac Bandit" Judy Part 2 Jake and Doug talk, with Jake describing that Doug and George were in the same foster family, and Doug hates him for not only burning his foster home down, but stealing his vinyl LP of Phil Collins No Jacket Required. Doug agrees to work with Jake in taking George down, with a promise that he'll get full immunity for his past crimes. Holt isn't too happy about this since they'll be letting Doug off on 600 charges, but reluctantly allows this deal. Meanwhile, Terry and Rosa are at the hospital George escaped from hoping to find a lead on who helped him. Terry believes that George might have parkour but fails to do so even further discouraged when Rosa is able to do it. This causes Terry to realize he's getting old, even embarrassed that he now needs reading glasses. At the precinct, Boyle confronts the group for leaving him out of their text chains, but Amy and Gina tell him it's because he over texts them. Jake and Doug get a lead on George will be going to an art auction to steal a bejeweled egg, based on info from one of Doug's associates. Concerned that the two are not taking this seriously, Holt decides to become part of the case. That night, the three are at the auction, and Doug recognizes his brother's girlfriend, leading to Jake and Holt following her only to find out that she isn't the girlfriend. A police officer arrives and informs the three that someone knocked out the valet and stole everyone's cars. Doug then realizes that George was after the cars the entire time, but Holt is horrified because he brought his car "Gertie" to the auction and it's most likely stolen as well. Meanwhile, Terry decides to fully embrace his old age, much to Rosa's annoyance. But, when she mentions getting a wheelchair for Terry, the two realize that George disguised himself as an old lady, had an accomplice help him leave the hospital, and they arrest that person. Amy and a very reluctant Gina allow Boyle on the text chain, but after he over texts, they put him in a lesson to stop it. Meanwhile, Doug believes that George was after a very expensive car at the auction, but Holt believes that Doug stole the vehicles himself and accuses Jake of siding with him. However, Jake convinces a reluctant Holt to let Doug stay on. Jake and Holt go undercover as rich Europeans looking to find a Cobra, but Holt is forced to see "Gertie" getting stripped for parts. After Holt goes outside to mourn his car, he finds George outside and he and Jake chase him. However, Doug helps George escape, much to Jake's dismay as he thought he could trust him. Jake and Holt manage to track the Judy's at a house, only to get cornered by them. However, George's gun was not loaded, and Doug knocks him out. The next day, Doug is given his immunity, and Doug gives Holt a new car, based on the model "Gertie" was, called "Sexarella", which Holt appreciates. Doug and Jake part on good terms, even though Doug hints that he might go back to car jacking. Meanwhile, Boyle manages to send Gina a proper text, but when she stops to look at it, she gets hit by a bus. Cast Gallery The Fugitive Pt. 1 The Fugitive Pt 1.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 1 2.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 1 3.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 1 4.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 1 5.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 1 6.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 1 7.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 1 8.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 1 9.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 1 10.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 1 13.jpg The Fugitive Pt 1 11.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 1 12.jpeg The Fugitive Pt. 2 The Fugitive Pt 2 10.jpg The Fugitive Pt 2.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 2 2.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 2 3.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 2 4.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 2 5.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 2 6.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 2 7.jpeg The Fugitive Pt. 2 8.jpeg The Fugitive Pt 2 9.jpeg Trivia *The language Angela Stojanovski speaks is Serbian. The word she repeats is "Канализациjа" (kanalizacija) which literally means sewer in Serbian. This would explain why she led Rosa and Holt to the restrooms, to indicate that they lead to the sewer. It can also be seen written on the notepad with the illustrations. *The surprise reveal, that Doug Judy is the ally Jake seeks out at the end of the first episode, is ruined by the closing credits, which include his name mere seconds before he makes his appearance. *Gina getting hit by a bus is anticipated by her previously in the episode, when she says that she would prefer that to receiving more texts from Charles. Media Going Beast Mode With Marshawn Lynch Season 4 Ep. 11 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Craig Robinson Returns! Season 4 Ep. 11 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Boyle Tells Amy She Is Ovulating Season 4 Ep. 11 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Jake Makes Terry Do The Running Man Season 4 Ep. 11 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Jake And Amy Make A Crazy Ass Bet Season 4 Ep. 11 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE The Nine-Nine Begin Their Manhunt Season 4 Ep. 11 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Marshawn Lynch Watches A Van Carrying Fugitives Crash Season 4 Ep. 11 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Going Beast Mode with Marshawn Lynch (Digital Exclusive) References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes written by Carol Kolb Category:Episodes written by Justin Noble Category:Episodes written by Jessica Polonsky Category:Episodes directed by Rebecca Asher Category:Episodes directed by Ryan Case Category:Pontiac Bandit Episodes